


Work Off Some Steam

by lisainthesky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisainthesky/pseuds/lisainthesky
Summary: A relaxing day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very stressed and I told myself this would be a 20 minute warm up exercise, then decided I didn't really want to do anything else before work. I guess Steve and Bucky weren't the only ones working off some steam.

“Hot enough in here?”

The bathroom looks like a sauna. Steam curls up into the air, heavy and warm, settling on Steve’s skin like a blanket. He smiles. Bucky’s hair is starting to curl from the humidity, damp flyaways escaping from the bun Natasha showed him how to do.

“It is now that you’re here.” Bucky gives Steve a cheesy wink but doesn’t move from where he’s lounging with his arms thrown over the side of the tub.

Steve laughs and leans against the door to close it. “You want some company?” 

That gets Bucky shifting up to make room, although it’s nearly a hot tub - complete with jets and everything, because Tony has more money than he knows what to do with - and there’s plenty of room for both of them.

“Always, baby,” Bucky says, but Steve’s already pulling off his shirt. He can feel Bucky’s eyes on him while he strips and that gets him warmer than the steam in the room, starts from the inside, lights a little fire in his stomach.

He ignores it, slides in across from Bucky instead and tangles their legs together. There’s enough room that they wouldn’t have to touch if he didn’t want to, but it’s warm and Bucky is warm and it’s too hard to resist.

“You know Stark has saunas,” he says.

Bucky shrugs lightly. He slides his hands into the water and takes one of Steve’s feet, propping it up slightly with his own knee. “Yeah,” he says and starts digging his thumbs into Steve’s arch. Steve sighs happily. “But I can’t get you like this in a public sauna.”

That’s true, and it’s a good reason, so Steve just hums and relaxes while Bucky rubs the little aches and pains that only he knows exist out of Steve’s foot. He digs his thumbs into the arch, pressing slowly up to the ball of Steve’s foot and then down, slow deep pressure. Steve melts into the water. Eventually, Bucky switches feet, and Steve doesn’t move, listening to the gentle slosh of water in the tub, the occasional plink of a drip from the faucet.

“You awake, Stevie?” Bucky asks, voice low and gentle.

“Mm-hmm.” Steve opens his eyes and grins at Bucky lazily. “That’s nice, Buck. Thanks.”

Bucky smiles and sets Steve’s foot to his side. “Yeah? You need anything else?”

Steve hums again, eyeing Bucky with Steve’s feet on either side of him now. He’s warm and comfortable, but Bucky’s right there and he’s all wet, a little sweaty, grinning sweetly. Steve hums again, this time with a little more purpose, and slides across the tub slowly, settling in Bucky’s lap. Bucky’s grin widens.

“Knew you only wanted one thing when you came in here,” he says, settling his hands on Steve’s hips.

Steve smiles, bringing his hands up to cup the back of Bucky’s neck, curl his fingers in the just-damp hair there.

“Just the pleasure of your company,” he says, inches away from Bucky’s lips. Bucky huffs a little laugh and then Steve kisses him.

He makes it slow, sweet, molasses in the winter, the lazy press of lips and tongue. He’s as interested in kissing and just being close as he is in sex, because how could he not be, with Buck all sweet and warm and happy like this. God, it’s nice, it’s amazing.

Bucky pulls back first, panting a little, the spots of color on his cheeks deeper now. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Steve chases his lips, kisses him lightly between words. “Dunno. Nice. Couldn’t do this before.”

“I dunno, Rogers, you were pretty small. We fit in the tub alright.”

Steve laughs into Bucky’s mouth and finally pulls away a few inches. “Shut up, you know what I mean. I’m trying to be sweet, asshole.”

Bucky laughs. “Alright, alright, sorry. Kiss me again, that was nice.”

Steve rolls his eyes but does. This time he tries to press his whole body against Bucky’s, gives way to other urges to get closer. Bucky moans quietly, because it’s impossible to ignore what’s going on a little lower, so Steve does it again. Bucky’s hands tighten sporadically on his hips but he keeps mostly still, lets Steve control the kiss and the movement.

Steve grinds against him slowly, working them both up, spreading the heat further. Bucky is hard under him, but not just his cock, his shoulders and thighs and chest too. He’s gorgeous, and so warm, and Steve loves it, loves him. He moans breathily into Bucky’s mouth, pushing against him harder now.

Bucky moves his hands finally. The left one slides up to rub over Steve’s nipple, cupping and kneading at his chest. Steve squirms but doesn’t let up, keeps grinding his cock against Bucky’s. Buck’s other hand slides over Steve’s ass. He squeezes and just barely rubs a finger over Steve’s hole, just a little suggestion of pressure.

Steve bites at Bucky's lips and moves harder against him, then reaches down to grip both of them. Water isn’t lube, but there’s enough precome from both of them to ease the friction of Steve’s fist just enough. Bucky is panting into Steve’s neck now, Steve arching against him, moaning, hips still working. The water is jumping a little around them, some of it getting over the edge of the tub, but it doesn’t matter, not even a little.

“God, Steve.” Bucky sounds wrecked, moaning into Steve’s neck. “You’re so beautiful, baby, get me so hot. So good to me.” Steve whines, fingers tightening in Bucky’s hair. He grinds harder; close, so close, so hot.

“Fuck - Bucky--”

“Yeah, that’s good, you’re so good, god I love you.”

Steve goes off, moans echoing around the bathroom, and Bucky bites at his throat, groaning, then pulls back to stare up at Steve.

“Shit, Stevie, look at you,” he says, just before Steve crushes their lips together again, still grinding against him, riding it out. Bucky comes moments later with his tongue in Steve’s mouth and both arms firmly around Steve’s back, holding them together while he moans.

Steve keeps going, slow, slow, drawing it out for them both. He’s shaking a little, and Bucky is panting, forehead pressed to Steve’s collarbone. He’s getting sensitive, but it’s also so good to be this close, this warm.

Bucky chuckles weakly. “That’s why we can’t use the saunas, you know. Can’t keep your hands off me.”

Steve snorts. “Shuddup. You’re a sap.” He leans back to swirl his hand in the water, still warm, then splashes it over Bucky’s chest where little bits of come landed.

Bucky grin up at Steve. “Got you off, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, yeah” Steve flicks water into his face, then kisses him again, still feeling sweet and happy and warm. Bucky makes a happy noise. “Yeah,” Steve sighs. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://lisa-in-the-sky.tumblr.com/) for who/what kind of porn I should write as tomorrow's "warm up" or to just talk or whatever.


End file.
